Be Mine
by therosegardens
Summary: Mick is desperate to fix things between Mara and him.  Song fic, Song: Be Mine - Robyn, Mara x Mick
1. Be Mine

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain _

She was on the verge of crying. I could see the tears forming. She was still wearing a bunch of make up, had her hair done... she was so upset with me.

"I've wanted to be with you ever since I enrolled to this bloody school. Mick, you're just making it difficult to be here." Mara cried.

I came closer to her but she moved away from me. "I'm sorry if I haven't been acting like Prince Charming but-"

_As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain, there'll be no last chance I promise to never mess it up again._

"Prince Charming! Prince Charming? You're no Prince Charming. You're far worse. You're like the villian. I was just ignorant to ever fall for an idiot like you." She gasped after what she said. Covering her mouth quickly.

"FUCK YOU, Mara. You have no idea what it feels like to be around you? You make me feel like an idiot. Like, like how can I live up to you? You're fucking perfect Mara. Who wouldn't want to be with you? But I'm not your type." I told her.

"You make me feel like an idiot falling for you." She murmured.

"Can't compare how I feel. Especially after you calling me stupid. It just makes me feel, dandy."

"I wasn't thinking when I said that. Okay." She said. But I knew she was lying.

"I know, you know, we both know you think I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I'm not the brightest light bulb in the house. But I try okay. I try." I yelled at her. Her mouth dropped a bit. Like she was shocked.

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot okay. I was just mad okay. You're really, really smart Mick." Mara touched the side of my arm. Rubbing it back and forth.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" I asked.

"You're afraid. You'll never be mine if you keep on doing this." She said.

_Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk, as I'm watching you walk away _

"Mara..." I said. But I heard the door shut by then.

_And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head. And I remember every word you said._

I walked over to Trudy, ask for advice. Trudy is good at advice. She's a great house mother.

_It's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried _

"Oh, Mick! What brings you here?" Trudy asked.

"Girls." I sighed.

"Oh, Mick." She laughed, "What kind of trouble are they bring to you these days?" She placed her hand under her chin, I could tell she was interested with my problems.

"Mara hates me." I told her.

She laughed, "That girl doesn't hate a thing... other than sports. She has no mean bone in that body. How could she hate you?" She asked.

"She likes me. Well, probably liked me. I screwed things up. Cause, well. I really like her. But she thinks I'm afraid... I don't know what she means." I scratched my head. '_You're afraid. You'll never be mine if you keep on doing this._' Afraid of what?

"How exactly did you screw things up?" Trudy asked.

"I was putting her down, only to get Jerome and Alfie off my case about me liking Mara. She overheard. She was really upset. Explains why she's all... what she is lately."

"I thought it was just a phase." Trudy sighed, "Girls are sensitive, Mara is one of them if you haven't noticed."

Trudy placed her hand on my head and rubbed it back and forth, making it a mess.

"Show her your true feelings about her." She told me. She left to clean. I sat at the dining room table, burying my face into my hands. When Mara and Patricia walked downstairs.

She just pasted me by. I smiled at her, but she didn't do a thing.

_It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside and now you're gone it's like an echo in my head and I remember every word you said... you never will be mine. No... you never will be mine..._

What will I do?


	2. Give Me A Chance

The girls, minus Amber were downstairs watching television. Mara laid on Patricia's lap, she was still upset about things between her and Mick. They watched the American drama Nina kept raving about, it's called 'Pretty Little Liars', it was something Nina loved when she lived in the states. They're a few episodes back in England.

Patricia was a bit interested in it. The girls on the show were solving the mystery of their dead best friend. It kind of reminded her about Joy. Dead or not, she will find out the truth of what happened to her.

"That Noel guy is gorgeous. But Aria is all over that teacher. That's insane." Mara said.

"Which one is Aria again?" Patricia asked.

"She's the one who made out with her teacher..." Mara said. "The teacher kind of resembles Mr. Winkler." Patricia ignored Mara's comment.

Nina pointed at the TV screen of who Aria was. Patricia nodded.

Amber walked in, her eyes rolled at Mara. "What are you two doing?" Excluding Mara, Amber sat between Patricia and Nina.

"Watching a show, Nina is like, in love with." Patricia said.

"It's just really good okay." Nina said.

Mick and Fabian made their way down the stairs to see the girls occupied in the living room. "Hey." Mick said. Mara got up from Patricia's lap and left the room.

"Mara." Mick called after. But she didn't stop for him. "C'mon Mara."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She asked. She stomped up the stairs.

"No. Can we please talk?" He begged.

Victor entered, he looked furious... like always, "WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS NOISE?" He said.

"Nothing." Mick said.

"Mhm." Victor eyed him and walked back into his office.

Mick walked up the stairs and followed Mara, "Just give me a minute." He asked.

"Fine." She turned around, she was frustrated. "Hurry."

"I know we've been through a lot in the past couple of months but give me a chance. I can be the man you want me to be. Just give me one date to prove to you. I want to be with you." He told her.

"I guess I'll have to give you that date to find out." She said. "This is your last chance."

"I won't let you down." Mick smiled.

**A/N**: Short and simple. Do you think Mick & Mara's date will go good?


End file.
